Painting complex assembled structures often requires protecting, e.g. masking or covering, sensitive or particular areas that do not have to be painted.
More in detail, according to the prior art, the protection of paint-sensitive areas is only limited to avoiding the use of some unsuitable or unadvisable techniques.
Such protection is ensured, for example, by avoiding inaccurate painting, in particular by means of a manual or automatic spray gun, which however would allow treating large surfaces in a short time.
Instead, where said protection is necessary, it is preferred to carry out a manual painting process by using suitably sized tools ensuring better precision in the application of the paint, which unfortunately drastically limits the dimensions of the surfaces that can be treated within a given time interval.